U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,698 entitled “Precious Metal Based Amorphous Alloys,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,172 entitled “Pt-Based Bulk Solidifying Amorphous Alloys,” and U.S. Patent Application No. 62/109,385 entitled “Bulk Platinum-Copper-Phosphorus Glasses Bearing Boron, Silver, and Gold,” the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose ternary Pt—P alloys bearing Cu along with other elements having Pt weight fractions in the range of 74 to 91 percent that are capable of forming metallic glass samples. The patents make no reference on the possible bulk-glass-forming ability of Pt—P alloys that are free of Cu.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,250 entitled “Amorphous Platinum-Rich Alloys,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses that B along with Si in ternary Pt—P alloys with various other elemental additions where the weight fraction of Pt is at least 92.5 percent. The patent does not disclose Pt—P alloys that have lower Pt weight fractions.
Zhang et al. (L. Zhang, S. Pang, C. Ma, T. Zhang, “Formation of Bulk Pt—Pd—Ni—P Glassy Alloys,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) discloses the formation of bulk-glass-forming Pt—P alloys bearing Pd and Ni having a Pt weight fraction of 57 percent capable of forming metallic glass rods with diameters of 3 mm. The article does not present bulk glass formation at higher Pt weight fractions. At higher Pt weight fractions the article presents glasses only in ribbon form that are only 20 micrometers thick.